primordial_conflict_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Greater Devils
The Greater Devils are the second kind of demons, the creations of Zalgatoth, the third Rulers of Hell, their opposites are the Proxies . Biography From the seven mouths of Zalgatoth, the Primordial Demons as well as the Greater Devils were created while his body become the Siege of Hell . The Primordial Demons became the rulers of Hell and they saw the Hell Watchers appear, they ask to the Watchers to keep the Siege of Hell . When they fought the angels, they were trapped in the Demon-Stones . However, the Hell Watchers still try to free them . After that, the Greater Devils became the rulers of Hell, however, they were as conflictual as their older brothers and fought . Each was fought by Lucifer and his demons and trapped away : * Asmodan was locked in Hell's most protected prison * Belial was sealed in Treachery under the Lake Cocytus * Duriel was found by angels and locked in Heaven's Prison * Andariel was found by deities and locked in Olympus Powers and Abilities As ones of the first beings in existence, the Greater Devils are one of the most powerful entities in existence and are only equaled by Archangels, by the Archfairies, by the Archreapers, by the Superior Proxies, by the Protogenoi or by the Chronomancers, and only overwhelmed by the Ophanims-Level Entities, by the Demiurges, by the Shards or by the Primordial Beings. * Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. the Prime Demons are only equaled by his siblings, by the Archons, by the Ophanims or by the Rephanims and are, so, even stronger than Lucifer. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, the Lesser Evils know a lot of things. * Corrupting Effect: The Greater Devils can influence an individual and twist their soul or essence, they corrupted their Demon-Stones to the point that anyone who touch them will be corrupted . * Immortality: The Greater Devils have existed before the actuel universe and is over a billion years old. They can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time. * Nigh-Invulnerability: They cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm them, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm them are the Primordial Beings, the Shards, the Demiurges, a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim or Ophanims-Level Entities. * Supernatural Concealment: They can conceal his presence from any individual weaker than themselves and cannot be found unless they wants to. * Super Strength: The Greater Devils possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, they could send the likes of an Seraphims-Level Entity into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for days. * Telekinesis: The Greater Devils can move objects or beings with their mind. * Teleportation: The Greater Devil can teleport anywhere in existence without any limit, however, it can take time, if they want to go on Hell, they can instantly teleport to it. * Demonic Possession: The Greater Devils can, and need to, possess people to act in the physical world, their vessels will never age. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Seraphims-Level Entities: The Seraphims-Level Entities can only slightly harm them. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can instantly kill them. * Shards: The Shards can kill the Greater Devils. * Demiurges: The Demiurges are the strongest hybrids and can kill the Greater Devils. * Ophanims-Level Entities: The Ophanims, the Rephanims or the Archons can easily kill them as they are two time stronger. * Archangels-Level Entities: The Archangels, the Protogenoi, the Archreapers, the Chronomancers, the Archfairies or the Superior Proxies are equal to them and can kill them if they are weakened. Weapons Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in existence. Primordial Demons' Swords: The personal weapons of their oldest brothers can kill them. Greater Devils' Swords: Their personal weapons can kill them. Gallery Asmodan.jpg|Asmodan Belial (Pierre Niney).jpg|Belial Andariel (Emma Watson).jpg|Andariel Duriel (Tony Curran).jpg|Duriel Asmodan (Demonic Form).jpg|Demonic Asmodan Belial (Demonic Form).jpg|Demonic Belial Andariel (Demonic Form).jpg|Demonic Andariel Duriel (Demonic Form).jpg|Demonic Duriel Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:High-Tier Demons Category:Demons Category:Greater Devils Category:Rulers of Hell Category:Rulers Category:Alives Category:Zalgatoth Category:Males Category:Females Category:Secondary Villains Category:Archangels-Level Entities